


My Sotus IV - Trial and Error

by Notmyday999



Category: Our Skyy (TV), Sotus S - Fandom, peraya - Fandom, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Girls Love, IT COULD HAPPEN, NSFW, gxg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmyday999/pseuds/Notmyday999
Summary: This is a GL one-shot smut of May and Prae from Sotus. This happens right after the "Thank You Seniors" party. May is heartbroken because her crush Kongpob and their senior Head Hazer Arthit has just announced their relationship. This is before May and Aim started dating. So, there's no cheating involved. Read at your own risk.No copying or translation is allowed without permission.Disclaimers: Characters belong to the original creator Bittersweet. Story is mine. All pictures, music, and videos belong to their rightful owners.
Relationships: May/Praepailin (SOTUS), Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	My Sotus IV - Trial and Error

  
  
I can't believe what I just heard. I guess there's really no hope for me. He looks so happy with P'Arthit. Everyone is teasing and cheering for them. I guess I should be happy for them too. But my heart still aches a little looking at him. I know I just need a little more time to get over him. I know I can do it. Even though we can't be more than friends, I still want him to be happy. I just need a little more time.  
  


I turned away because I don't want to be caught staring. Maybe I should just leave now. I'm sure no one will even notice I'm gone. I can't even see where Maprang had gone. She left my side right after we handed our gifts to the seniors. I wonder who she sneaked off with.   
  


"Oy! I'm sorry."   
  


"Prae! I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going. It's my fault."  
  


"May, it's okay. It's no big deal. Are you okay? You don't look too good." Prae looked at me. Her eyes filled with concern.  
  


"I will be okay. I'm such a klutz though. I got both of us all wet. I hope this washes off. Your dress is too pretty to get ruined like this. Give it to me, and I will wash it for you. If the stain doesn't come off, I can buy you a new one."  
  


"Don't be silly. I'm sure it will wash off, and it's nothing special."  
  


"You're so pretty, you can make a trash bag look nice." I don't know why my damn eyes are starting to water. This is so embarrassing.  
  


"Hey. Hey. Hey. It's okay. Come with me. Everything is going to be okay. Let's go change out of our stained clothes." Prae said as she wrapped a protective arm around me.  
  


I followed her, and I avoided looking directly at anyone in particular. I tried to leave without drawing any attention to myself. Prae didn't ask or say anything on our way out.   
  


"Let's go to my dorm to change. It's closer than yours." Prae suggested. I didn't reply. I nodded, and simply followed.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Prae's dorm is one of the older ones on the campus, but it's also closer and slightly bigger in size than mine. She has double the closet space than what Maprang and I have. Prae's dorm room is only on the second floor, so we just took the stairs.   
  


Prae unlocked the door, and flicked on the fairy light switch. She has stars and fairy lights hanging along all the walls. They give off a soft and just bright enough soft glowing. There are also Polaroids clipped on strings here and there. She has a love for all things pink and fluffy. Her bedding is pink with ruffle edges, and there's a giant white fluffy teddy bear on top of it. Prae is the girliest girl I know. I usually smile whenever I come over here. I went to sit on the end of her bed.  
  


"Do you want anything to drink? How about water? You look kind of flushed. Did you drink a lot at the party?" Prae asked, bringing a bottle over.  
  


"Uhm, maybe a little. It really wasn't that much. Don't worry." I looked up, and Prae's eyes were searching mine.  
  


"What's bothering you? You know you can talk to me. We're friends. Is this about Kongpob and P'Arthit?"  
  


I looked away, and nodded. I know I shouldn't feel this way. I should be happy for my friend. Kongpob deserves to be happy even if it's not with me. And I promise I will be, but I just need a little bit more time for my heart to accept it.   
  


"I know I'm stupid for feeling this way. I've been trying very hard to accept the fact that he doesn't like me that way. He only sees me as a friend. It's just that he is always so nice to me. And I know. You don't have to tell me. I know he is nice to everybody, but I can't help feeling this way." I pulled on the hem of my skirt, and looked down at my hands. Even I'm ashamed of how I'm feeling. He is my good friend. I should be happy for him.  
  


"May, you're not stupid, okay? Sometimes, we can't help who we fall in love with. And it's okay to feel sad when we have a heartbreak. Just let it out, and then let it go. Now, that you see him with someone else, you can stop having false hope. Isn't that better?" Prae cupped a hand over mine.  
  


"I know. I will get over him. I don't want to lose a friend." I finally looked up at Prae.  
  


"Yes. It's not worth losing a good friend. Trust me. I know."   
  


"Have you lost a friend over love?" I asked curiously. Prae came out to our gang of friends as a lesbian, and we love her just the same. But none of us really asked her any questions about it. I have been curious, but I don't know if she would be comfortable talking about it.  
  


"A couple of times actually. Not everyone is as cool and accepting as you guys. I came out to my childhood friend of fifteen years. I told her I had a crush on a classmate. She pretended to be okay at the beginning, but slowly she started distancing me. We still say hi, and talk when our old group of friends get together, but it hasn't been the same since. And then there's this other girl I went to high school with. We had become friends, and over time, I developed a crush on her. It took me a lot of courage to confess to her. It was my first time confessing to anyone. She practically ran away after I told her. Then she stopped talking to me, and avoided me for the rest of high school. That's why I try to avoid falling for a friend again. I don't want to ruin another friendship."  
  


"Prae, you're so pretty. Some girl would be really lucky to have you." I twirled a few strands of her long silky black hair around my fingers.  
  


"May, you're really pretty too. Do you know that?"   
  


"I'm definitely not as pretty as you. You are the Campus Star after all. And I don't feel pretty."  
  


"You are very pretty. You're beautiful. If we weren't friends first, I would totally have a crush on you."  
  


"You're just saying that to make me feel better. I know you like the really pretty and petite type of girls. I'm so tall and awkward."  
  


"I'm not just saying that. You're gorgeous and sexy with your mile long legs, and mini skirts. Trust me you're hot."  
  


"Prove it." I don't know why, but I had to do it. I leaned forward, and pressed my lips against Prae's.  
  


Prae froze while I continued to kiss her. I molded our soft lips together, mixing her watermelon lips with my strawberry ones. Using the tip of my tongue, I licked her lips before sucking on them. Then Prae pulled back from me.  
  


"Are you sure you want this?" Prae looked into my eyes and then back at my lips.   
  


"Make me feel sexy. It's just sex." I smashed our lips back together. I wanted this right now. I want to feel something. Prae pulled me closer by my nape, and deepened our feverish kiss. Our tongues tangled, reaching deeper with each stroke against each other. Soft moans escape between our kisses.   
  


A hand was on top of my breast, over the fabric of my top, softly squeezing, and pressing in a circular motion. I moaned at the touch. My heart pounded faster in excitement. Prae's lips trailed along my jaw to the back of my ear. I tilted my neck giving her better access. I moaned as she licked and nibbled the shell of my ear. "You can touch me too." She whispered. Then she hooked a finger under my spaghetti strap, and pulled my top and bra down revealing my left breast. She gently pushed me to lay down on the bed. Hovering above me, she kissed my collarbone and then down my chest while her left hand continued to grope my still clothed breast. My heart was beating faster and faster. I wanted to close my eyes, but I also wanted to see what she was doing at the same time.   
  


"You have beautiful breasts. Perfectly shaped pink nipples." Prae said before she cupped my exposed breast, squeezing it twice, and then she sucked my nipple like a hungry child. I moaned again, arching my chest wantonly. With the tip of her tongue, she licked around my areola, she grazed her teeth and nibbled my peak. The sting was immediately soothed by her hot tongue licking over, and sucking it again.  
  


Prae leaned back, and stood looking at me with her lustful eyes. She unzipped the back of her dress, and pushed it down past her hips before it dropped to the floor. Prae had on lacy matching baby blue bra and panties. She's simply stunning.  
  


Seeing her undress prompt me to do the same. I got up, and pulled my top over my head. Prae unhooked my bra from the front, and slipped it off my shoulders. She cupped both of my breasts, and kissed them from one to another.   
  


I grabbed her shoulders, "Prae...ah." I moaned her name for the first time. Then her lips were back on mine. This kiss wasn't as gentle as the first. It's more passionate and eager. While one hand teases my nipple. I felt another hand slip past the waist band of my skirt and panties. It slowly found its way to the split of my sex. Then a finger slipped between my folds to tap on my clit. I closed my eyes at the sudden sensations.  
  


"Ahh..." I softly moaned against her lips as her finger teased me again.

Using both hands, Prae pushed my skirt and panties down until they dropped to the floor to join hers. I was left completely naked.   
  


"Take off mine." Prae whispered against my neck.  
  


I reached behind her back, and unhooked her bra. I pushed both straps off her shoulders, and she let it fall to the ground.   
  


"Touch me." Prae said as she took my right hand and placed it on her soft pillowy breast.   
  


Her skin is soft, smooth, and warm. I squeezed and pressed on her breast like she did to mine.  
  


"Ngmm..." Prae moaned.  
  


"Lay on the bed."   
  


Prae watched me as I sat down, and scooted back on the bed until I was centered. I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm excited. I've never been with a girl this way before.   
  


Prae slowly pushed her panties off, and crawled up the bed between my legs. I was aroused and nervous at the same time watching her every elegant and seductive move.   
  


"You can still say no." Prae said, looking at me with hooded lustful eyes that kept a promise.  
  


"But I only want to say yes." I want this. I desire this. I have no more thoughts beyond what is right here at this very moment.  
  


Prae smiled, and kissed me again. She guided my hand to her breast, and she squeezed mine the same. Her mouth continued searing over mine. Her thigh rubbed against my hot sex. My moans were swallowed by her kisses. Her thigh pressed on my sex rubbing against the clit from side to side. Oh god this feels good. I moaned louder as she repeatedly press on my clit.   
  


"Ngmm...ah."  
  


"May, you're very sexy. Do you know that?" Prae asked as she kissed my chest, breast to breast, swirling her tongue around my nipples. Then a hand slipped between my sex. I gasped and moaned as a finger pushed inside me. I gripped the corners of the pillow tighter as she went down on me.  
  


"You're so wet. It's perfect."  
  


Prae kissed my skin, inch by inch down my stomach, and then dipped her tongue in my navel, swirled around it. Her finger became two, thrusting in and out, pumping my juice. The heat in my groin was building, I can feel myself getting closer. Then it happened. With one flick of Prae's tongue on my clit, I saw stars as my lower body convulsed. My legs wanted to squeeze together, but Prae's shoulders kept them apart.   
  


"Keep coming." Prae said as she lapped over my clit, over and over. She flicked my clit back and forth, side to side, and then dived in to kiss it. I've never known such a sensation. I arched my back, and pushed further into the pillow. My legs trembled as I came again.   
  


"You're ready." Prae said as she sat up.   
  


I'm not sure what I'm ready for, but my legs are trembling, and my sex is still hot for more.   
  


Prae reached inside her drawer, and pulled out a long pink dildo, and a bottle of lube. I've never seen one like this before. It was double headed. I watched as she coated both ends of the dildo. 

  
I'm a little scared, but I'm also excited. I've never used one of these before.   
  


"Are you ready?" Prae asked, biting her lip, staring at me, anticipating my answer.  
  


"Yes." I said and nodded for emphasis. I've come this far. I want it all.  
  


Prae teased my clit again, making me buck my hips, and moan again. The cold silicone grazed my clit before it was slowly pushed inside my sex, stretching my walls to its fullest. I felt it pushing deeper and deeper, inch by inch. Prae pulled it in and out, over and over again.   
  


"Ngmm...ah."  
  


Prae took my right hand, and placed it over my clit. "Touch yourself."   
  


I slowly moved my middle finger in circular motion over my clit.   
  


"Watch me." Prae said as she took the other end of the dildo, and slowly pushed it inside of her own sex. She tucked her left leg under mine, and her right over my other. We were now connected by this dildo in a scissor position.  
  


Prae arched her back, rubbed her clit just the same. With her other hand around my leg, she thrusted. The dildo pushed inside me further. Oh my.   
  


"Ah...ah...ahh."  
  


Prae thrusted faster and faster, and then suddenly... shit! The dildo started vibrating inside of me. Fuck!  
  


"Ngmm...ahhh...ngmm...."  
  


Prae kept thrusting, and her fingers rubbed vigorously over her clit. She was moaning and groaning. Rolling her eyes, hanging her head back, she started panting. I knew she was coming.  
  


Soon, I was matching her every thrust. I came again and again. We were both a moaning mess. We didn't stop until we were spent, and too sensitive to the touch. Our juices soaked and pooled between our thighs.  
  


Prae switched the vibration off, and gently pulled the dildo out. Both of us were completely exhausted, and covered in a sheen of sweat. She laid down next to me wordlessly.  
  


Moments later, she finally broke the silence. "May, this won't change our friendship, right? I don't want to lose another friend."  
  


"Of course not. Thank you for tonight. It's a new experience for me. And thank you for making me feel sexy."  
  


"Friends forever?" Prae turned to look at me.  
  


"Forever."

.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sweets, so how was it? It's my first time writing gl/gxg smut. It was just something I've been wanting to try. Honest opinions are welcomed. This my fourth 'My Sotus' one-shots. Please check out the others. They are all smutty though. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Cross-post on Wattpad under @Notmyday999


End file.
